You're mine
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reloaded) Companion story to so much for my happy ending. Goten and Trunks are together and Bra finally learns the truth about their relationship. Please read and review. (complete)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dragonballz!

Author's note: Yeah I decided, that I should have a companion story to So much for my happy ending.. This is going to contain some Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Well here's the story… I hope you enjoy it.

You're mine

It's been several years since Goten broke up with Bra, his one time lover. He felt bad about it from time to time. He knew he could have broken it to easier but he was just too scared to do it. But he knew he was better off with Trunks. Trunks knew what Goten wanted all the time and he wasn't high maintenance either.

" You don't need to explain yourself! I've heard all I need to here! We're through Goten! You have fun with your little bitch! See if I care! You'll miss me Goten Son! You have no idea what you're giving up!" Those were the last words that Goten ever heard from Bra. She was so mad at him she hasn't spoken to him since.

Bra was in her room. She kicked random items in her room. " That stupid boy! I hate boys! Goten, what a jerk he is…" She sighed. " And he's over here every day. Its not like I'm going to take him back. Not after what he did for me. Uh… and I thought he was a nice boy!"

Goten sighed as he looked up the stairs to Bra's bedroom. " Man Goten. You really blew it…"

Trunks was leaning on a pillar in the room. " What's wrong now Chibi?"

" I'm still worried about Bra…"

" Goten, it's been a month now and you're still worried about her! Bra can bounce back from things like that fast. Besides Chibi, you got me."

Goten smiles back at his friend. " Yeah that's right. I do have you…."

" Come on Goten, let's get something to eat and then later we will go back to my ' love nest' and we will have our little fun."

Trunks and Goten walked into the kitchen. They looked at all this food.

" Woah, Trunks… can you have anymore food?"

" What are you complaining about?"

" I'm not complaining… but geez… it must be grand to be rich."

" Hai. But sometimes it can really be a pain."

" Uh? How come?"

" Well Chibi…you get all these reporters and junk… it's a real pain. But then again, I'm the heir to both the throne of Vegetasei and Capsule Corp. I'm a very popular man."

" Yeah, but no one else will love you like I do… no one will ever understand you like me…"

Bra over heard what they were saying. ' No… I didn't think… could my brother be………. Gay!' Bra thought to herself.

Trunks smiled back at Goten. " Yes Goten. That's true. No Onna could understand the bond we have developed thought out the years."

Bra was in shock. ' No… he is. I don't believe it… but why? He didn't seem to be like that before. Why now? If he was all this time, my brother sure did hide it really well…'

Trunks looked at the door. " Good afternoon Bra."

Bra came into view. She stood in the doorway. " Afternoon bro…" Bra totally ignored Goten. Goten looked down. She walked right past him. She walked to the fridge and she pulls out a drink. " So what are you going to do this afternoon?"

" I'm going up to my room with Goten."

" Who's he?" Bra said sarcastically.

" I guess you are still angry…"

" Damn right I'm angry! How would you like getting dumped on your ass, when you knew you could have been something! Who would you like it if you found out your mate was cheating on you with some other person. How would you feel Trunks!"

" I understand. But you didn't bond… if you bonded… it would be much worse.. but you and Goten didn't bond, so it wasn't meant to be."

" Who cares about some stupid bond!"

" It's a part of our mating Bra. Its how we Saiyans….."

" Well Trunks… I'm not like you. I never will be. I don't care about any of that. Our race is dead… and that the end of it." Bra walked out of the room.

" Geez… she's just as crabby as ever." Goten said.

" Its that time of the month Goten."

" Oh… that."

" Come on… lets go upstairs…"

Trunks got into his room with Goten right behind him. He shut the door behind him.

Trunks lit a few nice smelling candles. He walked over to the radio and put on some romantic mood music. Trunks walks back to the bed. He leans on Goten and they both start purring. Trunks manages to get Goten to lay down.

" This is your favorite part…" Trunks looks down at Goten. " Ah… Goten, you could have worn something that took less time to undo…" Trunks wined. But Trunks smiled back down at his lover. He started by taking off the belt. They he goes for his shirt. He takes his fingers and slowly moves it off him. Then Trunks ripped off his pants.

Goten smiles as he starts undressing Trunks. He loved doing that. Goten was going to have fun. He too started from the top. He started to unbutton Trunks shirt. With his fingers he slid Trunks' shirt right off. Trunks grabbed it and tossed it aside. Trunks leaned back and started on Trunks' pants. He undid the button and then proceeds to the zipper. Goten took his (trunks') pants off. Goten had learned all of this from Trunks. He was a very good teacher.

Goten looked over his lovers body. ' May he is so sexy… what was bra talking about… what I'm missing… I'm not missing much, except a whiny, bitching onna. But this is something to admire… the wonderful body of Trunks…'

Trunks got closer to Goten. He started licking and sucking Goten's body.. he started down by his penis and he worked his way up. Goten purred as Trunks did this. It was really enjoyable. Trunks leaned closer to Goten, as he did so his penis rubbed against Goten's, a great feeling. Trunks finally reached Goten's lip. Trunks closed his eyes as he began to give Goten a very effectuate kiss.

Trunks pulled back slightly. Goten looked at him. He rapped his arms around him and forced Trunks on his back. Trunks noticed Goten's tail laying next to him as Goten leaned on him. Trunks smiles as he begins to pet it. Goten purred. Trunks held nothing back, he ran his tongue over Goten's bottom lip before going back into his mouth. He engaged himself into a nothing round of romantic kisses. Goten suddenly broke off the kiss, as he felt a sudden intrusion inside his body. He pushed off the bed.

Trunks looked back at Goten. " What's wrong Chibi?"

" I didn't expect you to do that…"

" Sorry… I won't do it again, if it makes you uncomfortable…"

" No… no Trunks, it's alright. Go ahead. I liked it."

" I thought you would."

Goten leans back down and Trunks begins to kiss Trunks again. Trunks once again pushed himself farther into Goten. Goten seemed to be enjoying it very much. Trunks didn't know how Goten react and he was happy he got the reaction he got. Goten leaned in closer and bit Trunks on the neck. He starts sucking on it. Trunks started purring again. He knew what this meant, they were finally mated.

Trunks managed to get Goten on to his back again and he did the same thing.

Goten looked up at Trunks with this smile. "We finally did it Trunks."

Bra leans up against the door. She was smiling. ' Well I guess its all for best. Those two are just perfect for each other.' She listens in to the last things they say and the thing she will remember for the rest of her life.

" Yes Chibi… your mine at last."

" And you're mine Trunks-kun."

" Chibi… you're the only man for me…"

" And you are the only man for me Trunks-kun. You are the only person in my life, my price."

" And you're the only person in mine, Chibi."

Fin….

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not to bad I hope. I'm not the best Yaoi writer I admit that. But I think this one came out pretty well. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to review. Please, no flames.

trunks and goten


End file.
